


Liberated Desires

by Saphirott



Series: Little Things [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Demon Dean Winchester, Determined Sam Winchester, Drabble, Handcuffs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22865782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphirott/pseuds/Saphirott
Summary: Drabble. Early season 10.Dean's a demon now, and Sam's attempts to cure him don't seem to be working. Maybe he should give up, embrace Dean's new nature, and release what he's been repressing for so long.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Little Things [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/948897
Kudos: 75





	Liberated Desires

**Liberated Desires**   
**By: Saphirott**

“Seriously, Sammy?,” he asked in a sarcastic tone when his brother appeared at the door of that dungeon.

“Is there a problem? I didn't bring the needles, so why complain?”

“I can see that, you couldn't hide them even if you wanted to," he replied in a low voice as his eyes scanned the bare muscular torso of a Sam who was walking slowly to where he was sitting. “Release me, Sam.”

“No,” he says, as a mischievous smile comes to his lips.

“Uhum, other plans then?,” replies Dean, amused. “What happened to trying to cure me?”

“Maybe I can get more out of your new personality. Conscience is a very boring thing, it suppresses desires...”

“Do you have any suppressed desires, Sammy?”

“Now I don't...”

With a slow, graceful movement, Sam pulls the dagger out of his pocket and then slips the sharp point over the chest of his brother who remains handcuffed to that filthy chair. Dean's eyes gaze amusedly at him and turn dark as all the buttons on his shirt pop in its way.

“Are we going to be bad?” Dean asks, as the huge hands slide over his skin, pushing the cloth aside. “Release me!”

“No...,” Sam whispers over the turgid nipple that doesn't hold back on biting. Kneeling between his brother's legs, his tongue slips away, savoring a skin that burns under its contact. He brushes his teeth over the fabric, the throbbing desire, eager for release, and finally takes his longed-for prize.

Dean grunts his desire, his eyes turning black under the influence of that sinful tongue that tortures his whole length, under the warm pressure of those wet lips, devouring him without rest. His whole body tightens under the bonds while he can't stop looking at that concentrated Sam who seems to think he can exorcise him by sucking.

“Release me!,” demands.

“Maybe later,” Sam answers smugly, “now give me what I want.”

And even in his new version, Dean can't resist Sam's wishes. With a low growl, he lets himself be led back into the hell of his brother's mouth


End file.
